


Geez Dad, it's not a phase!

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cookies, Crack, I didn't sleep at all last night, Other, This is crack, and I was joking about a Kylo meme, this happened because of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm fucking Kylo trash smh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geez Dad, it's not a phase!

“Kylo.”

“Mm?”

“Stop reading up on Vader.”

“What are you going to do to stop me?”

“I’ll confiscate your lightsaber again.” Kylo’s head shot up, and his hand outstretched. The hilt of his saber flew away from his Father’s fingers, mere inches from the metal, before it landed in Kylo’s hand.

The red sparks flew up and Kylo dared his Father to come towards him.

“Ben Solo!”

The red turned blue and Kylo scowled. “STOP CALLING ME THAT.”

Han rolled his eyes and waited for the sabre to turn red again. “Dinner in 10.”

“I don’t need dinner the daRK SIDE HAS COOKIES.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
